An angel without wings
by eco.cookie
Summary: A little fanfiction about Sakura and Usagi's adventures :) Please enjoy (though I haven't been here for a long while) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS OF SAILOR MOON AND CARDAPTOR SAKURA. ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS/CREATORS
1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning of spring, when I was walking to school, as always with Ami-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan. The weather was still a bit cold, but the sun was shining, as if it was telling us that warm days are coming, together with the event of watching the sakura blooms. "It's already been a year, hasn't it..." I sighed, looking at the sky. It looked like the battle with Galaxia never happened. We finished our first year in high school, Chibiusa returned to the 30th century, so at home it was a bit lonely, though I love the feeling of peace, cause I finally caught up with my studies and actually decided to join a cooking club, so I could learn to make food for my beloved Mamo-chan. After all, only two years left to me, to prepare myself for becoming a wife, fitting him.

"I wonder, how those four are doing back there..." loudly thought Mako-chan. I also thought about it, but since I have Mamo-chan, i knew it would sound strange, especially after Seiya-kun confessed to me. Still, I wanted to meet them all, talk to them, hear their songs again. I really missed them. Thinking like that, I didn't even notice, how tears started flowing down my face and my friends turned to me. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I smiled and wiped the tears. "Yes, thank you. I just kinda thought about the time back then. We faced hardships, but it was fun, wasn't it?" Ami-chan nodded "Yeah, I know what you mean, Usagi. It feels kind of empty at school without them, doesn't it?" "Yeah..." I said as we approached the school. While changing shoes inside, I noticed two girls. One had blue eyes, and long hair, the other one was green-eyed, with brown hair to the shoulders. Both of them were cheerfully talking to each other, when suddenly the short-haired girl turned my way and her emerald-green eyes met mine. She wawed her friend to come with her and they went to me. She blushed and looked at me. "Excuse me, but, um... Maybe you know, how to get to the Class 1-5? We seem to be lost." Oh, I thought, so they're first-years. How cute... "Yeah, sure, go to the end of this hall, turn left and the third classroom is Class 1-5." Both girls smiled and bowed "Thank you so much. By the way, I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my friend Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, I'm Tsukino Usagi, but my friends call me just Usagi." The one called Tomoyo smiled. "Rabbit of the Moon? Like that tail in which it's said that there's a rabbit, living in the moon and making rice cakes ^_^" Okay, that made me blush "Well, yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I think you should hurry if you want to make it to class." Both girls said in a unison "YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" and waving to me, they ran to class. meanwhile, my girls came and whispered "Did you feel it too, Usagi?" I nodded "Yeah, there's really something about that girl, named Sakura. I sense from her a huge amount of power. By the way, did you see what's on her neck? Seemed similar to the key that Chibiusa-chan has." "Yeah" said Ami. I felt really worried, cause this whole thing seemed like the peace isn't going to last long. That's why we decided to meet up with Rei-chan and the others at the shrine and talk about this thing.

When everyone at the shrine heard what I told them about the new girls, Luna looked at me "Okay, so you all felt some kind of power, emitting from that girl. But the thing is, did you feel it like it was pure power or something like an evil one?" "Hmmm... I think it was more like a pure one, though I could tell it's really strong..." I said and my own words shocked me. It wasn't that long ago, but it seems that my powers got stronger and not just in physical powers but also in sensing powers and the amount of it. Of course, for girls it was a thing that's kinda hard to believe, since Rei-chan was always the on with the strongest ones, but Luna told me that during my life in Silver Millenium, my psychic powers were even stronger than Queen Serenity's, so everyone is starting to get on with it, but for me, it always feels like a new thing over and over again.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Next day, when I came to school, I saw Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san near the lockers, whispering something together. I didn't want to be nosy, but on the other hand, I really wanted to know what they were talking about, since the talk could have some connection with the powers, that Sakura-san has. Then I heard Sakura-san saying "I'm really worried about Yue-san and Kero-chan. They're still not back from Hong-Kong. I wonder if something happened to them. Maybe I should call Shaoran-kun, I heard he's gone there for a week to visit his family, since it's holidays in his high school. Maybe he could sense something with his powers, ohhhh I don't know what to do anymore..." and started crying. Then I stepped from the corner and they stopped talking. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to reveal my identity, but I really wanted to help them somehow. It's just that I didn't know how, so i decided to play dumb for a while. "Kinomoto-san, what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Maybe we should go to the infirmary?" The girl shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm okay, it's just that someone dear to me isn't back from the trip yet and I started to worry, but it's okay, I'm okay. Oh, and please call me Sakura. After all, we're friends, aren't we?" "Y-yeah, sure, Sakura-chan. Then you too, please call me Usagi." and gave her a tissue to wipe tears and blow her nose. After that she smiled and looked at me amazed "You know, Usagi-san, Tomoyo-chan is always beside me, so I see her long hair all the time, since we were in elementary school, but you know, your hair is even longer! I can't even imagine how long would it become, if you let it loose..." Those words made me blush, but I couldn't say "Oh, it's because I had even longer hair than now in my previous life, cause you know, I'm the princess of the Moon" so I just smiled and said "You know, if you or Tomoyo-chan would need or want to talk to me, you can come by in my class, it's 2-3, okay?" Both girls nodded and Tomoyo-chan said "Okay, thank you very much for taking care of us." "Yeah, no problem" I smiled and went outside, thinking about what Sakura said. Those names that she mentioned, that Yue-san and Kero-chan, who didn't come back from Hong-Kong. Why Hong-Kong? Maybe the new enemy is residing there? Such questions didn't give peace in my mind, when suddenly somebody closed my eyes and asked "Guess who?". A chill came down my spine, since I knew perfectly the person, put hands on my face. I turned around smiling "Long time, no see, Seiya" and saw a face, that was always watching me, during my first year here, the face of Kou Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter and a close friend of mine, living far away. He smiled at me gently as always, patting my head "You haven't changed a bit, Usagi, just one thing- you smile a lot more." "Well, yeah, I've got Mamo-chan back at my side..." and I lost a gift of speech "Wait a sec, how did you call me?" Seiya laughed with his pearly whites "Well, I can't call you by the name your strict bodyguard calls you, can I?" Oh, he means Haruka-san, I thought to myself and it made me smile. A friendship between Haruka-san and Seiya kun is as impossible as the possibility of my hair becoming pink like Chibiusa's- no way it could become real.

We talked walking to class. Seiya told me that all four of them are here because they are searching for their Kakyuu princess's younger sister, who is a sailor senshi like them, and she's away with a mission. " A mission?" I looked at him confused, too many missions I hear today. He nodded "Yeah, she had to meet a magician, who could help us restore the planet, only his power is said to be as strong as we need. Of course, it sounds too unreal, but hey, we're also a bit like miracles, don't you think?" "Yeah..." I said. That was all I could say, cause too many thoughts were spinning around in my head. Seiya is back, something's really going on with Sakura-chan and her friends, Kakyuu princess has a sister and she's gone...Suddenly, my head started spinning and everything appeared dark in my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

When I regained consciousness, I was in the infirmary. I opened my eyes and saw my girls, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten beside my bed. Seeing me awake, they looked relieved and worried. "Are you okay, Usagi?" Ami-chan looked really worried. I smiled and pulled my thumbs up "Yeah, thank you for worrying and I'm sorry for troubling you...". Everyone smiled at me and Yaten-kun said "Well, you ARE a princess, of course everyone is worried. Don't feel bad about it, we're all used to it". Yaten-kun's words made me feel relieved. Last year he seemed so cold towards me but now I think that it was just because he was worried about Kakyuu princess. Just the thought about her made me feel warm inside.

Later, together with my girls, while having lunch outside, I told them about what I heard from Sakura and Tomoyo's talk. They looked surprised, since this fact confirmed that they are suspicious. "But I don't think they are bad people, it's just that I can't seem to find out, what kind of power is it that Sakura is holding inside..." I said, taking a sandwich from Mako-chan's lunch box. Minako put a hand on my shoulder "We know, Usagi, but just because you don't feel it, we can't let the fact that this Sakura hold some kind of strong power, pass by. After all, just like Yaten-kun said, you're our Princess, our biggest priority, so we have to protect you and when you're by yourself, you can't let your guard down. We're not telling you to break a connection with those girls, but please, be careful." "Thanks Minako-chan, everyone. I love you so much" and we all ended up in a tight hug. Then I saw Sakura and Tomoyo having lunch further from us. They seemed to be talking. Mako-chan followed my look "Oh, it's those girls." I stood up "I know it actually doesn't sound logical, but we should talk to them. We need to talk things out. They might know something that can put our world in danger." Girls nodded "You're right". Still, we decided to wait until school ended but since both of them had club activities, and we had to go to the study group at Rei-chan's place, it was decided to try talking to them tomorrow, but even while studying, I couldn't get all those things of my mind, so I excused myself and went home earlier, saying my head hurts a little. The breeze was gently flowing through my face, when suddenly I saw a flash of light going down with an amazing speed and crashing somewhere in Ichi no hashi park. Without a single thought I ran to the place, burning with wanting to know what's going on, besides, somewhere deep in my heart, I felt that it might be connected to Sakura-chan.

There was no need to go deep to the park. Just beside it, there was a being, lying on the ground. It seemed unconscious, but being lit up by the moonlight, seemed so breathtakingly beautiful- it had silver hair, combed in a braid, definitely longer than the whole body, and there were huge white wings on his back. "Wow..." was all I could whisper at that time. Then I saw a figure moving slowly, turning to the face up, and his eyes, shining like silver, opened. When it noticed me, the being seemed scared and tried to stand up but there was definitely something wrong with him- one of his wings was bloody from the inside part and looking down I saw blood flowing from his stomach. I gasped "Don't stand, you're hurt! Wait a moment, I'll call help". Help? What am I thinking? I can't just call for anybody, human doctors wouldn't be able to do anything. There was only one way. I took out my cellphone, and called. Luckily, after some beeps, I heard "Hello, Sakura speaking. Why are you calling so late,Usagi-san?" I didn't know how to put it in a good way, so I just quickly explained that we must meet in Ichi no hashi park with no delays, right, and it's urgent. She seemed confused but I had no other choice. I didn't know, what this thing was, but in a few moments, the being slowly whispered "You know Mistress?You know Sakura?" I knew it, this thing is an acquitance of Sakura-chan. "Well, it's not that I really know her, but we know each other's names." "I see..." the creature murmured and lost consciousness again. A few minutes later I saw Sakura, running to me. At first she seemed confused, but then she looked down and screamed "YUE!NO!" running to the creature. Then she looked at me with teary eyes "Usagi-san, what is the meaning of this? Why is Yue-san like this? What happened, please tell me?" I told her what I saw and his words. The girl was shocked "He fell? What about the other one? Maybe you saw somthing more in the sky, like a winged beast, looking a bit like a lion?ׅ" I shook my head, where just imagining the described creature was hard enough. Then we heard someone "Sakura!" and when we turned to the way, from where we heard a voice, I thought my eyes will blow up- to our direction, there was flying a beast, just described by Sakura-chan. It looked at Yue-san, then me and then at Sakura-chan, smiling with eyes, still full of tears. She ran to the beast and tightly hugged it like a little kitty "Kero-chan!I was so worried about you both!What happened to Yue-san?" "No time to explain, we have to heal Yue first."

"I understand" usually cheerful Sakura's face became serious and she took the key from her neck and said "The key which hides the power of the Stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!" and the key turned into a pink staff. I was left speechless but they didn't seem to matter me. Sakura took out one card from her pocket and shouted "Heal Yue's injuries, please!HEAL!" something like a green fairy went out from the card, and Yue-san was wrapped in some light, but after a while it didn't seem to be taking effect and they noticed it too. Oh well, it seems that my help might be needed. "Stand back" I said, coming closer "Please let me try" and with putting my mind to heart, my clothes changed to Princess Serenity's costume and Silver Crystal appeared in my hands. "Everyone, please, teleport to my place with your hearts united as one. Pray to the Crystal, to give it power" and the Silver Crystal started shining "Please, Silver Crystal, help me heal Yue's injuries. He's a close person to Sakura-chan, I know she doesn't want to lose him, help me save him..." I prayed with all my heart and the crystal got a shape of flower and pure white light wrapped Yue-san. Everyone looked so shocked and after a moment, the light disappeared, Yue-san slowly landed on the ground, and opened his eyes. The wound seemed to have healed. "Thank God..." I said and the crystal returned to the brooch, my clothes changed back to normal ones and I felt how my legs gave out and put me down to kmy knees. Sakura, who was crying from happiness while hugging Yue-san, turned my way "Usagi-san!" and ran to me "What's wrong?" I took a deep breath and lifted my head "I'm okay, Sakura-chan, just a bit tired. So, you do have magical powers, just as I thought...". She looked at me surprised "You knew?" "Sorry, but I accidentally heard you and Tomoyo-chan talking about how you were worried. Besides, I think that anyone who has at least a bit of powers, would notice what strong powers you're carrying.". She shook her head "I may seem strong, but as you see, not even my powers could heal Yue-san. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have seen him alive anymore...Thank you so much for saving Yue-san's life. He's really important to me. Both Yue-san and Kero-chan are..." and started crying again. Sheesh, and my girls say that I'm a crybaby...

My thoughts were interrupted by the call from behind my back. I turned around and saw everyone coming this way. When they arrived, I saw how Sakura-chan got worried. I patted her head and smiled "It's okay, Sakura-chan, they're my friends." Among the people who came, I saw Kakyuu princess. When she saw me, we ran to each other and embraced each other tightly "Princess Serenity, we were so worried. Your friends contacted with us, when they noticed in mind that you're using the Silver Crystal. They thought you're in danger...They told us, that a few times, while using it, you almost died..." she finished almost whispering the last words, but it was clear that everyone standing there, heard every one of them. Suddenly, everything was wrapped in darkness and we heard a voice, which sounded so cold, it was giving me chills "So, this is the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal? Well, not bad, I'll take it!" and I saw a figure, looking like it was made from dar smoke. Everyone looked at her and we knew- it's time to fight. "EVERYONE, TRANSFORM!" I shouted.

"Mercury crystal power!"

"Mars crystal power!"

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Venus crystal power!"

"Uranus crystal power!"

"Neptune crystal power!"

"Pluto crystal power!"

"Saturn crystal power!"

"Fighter star power!"

"Healer star power!"

"Maker star power!"

"Kinmoku star power!"

"Moon eternal!"

"MAKE UP!"

Seeing us transformed, Sakura-chan, Yue-san and Kero-chan saw our biggest secret, but when I think about it, even before that, I revealed a secret, which could've cost me life, long before the enemy came. Besides, deep in my heart I trusted Sakura, I felt that her power was pure, just like those sakura blossoms in spring. I turned to them and shouted "Sakura-chan, go with them to a safe place!", then turned to the enemy "What are you thinking, disturbing a peaceful night of springwith your bad intentions?! For love and justice, pretty guardians in sailor suits! We are Sailor Senshi and in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Huh, you really think, that just because you transformed, you can win against me? Even though you have a Silver Crystal, it's not long before it will be in my hands, for I am Chaos, created from all the Evil, you thought, from all the negative emotions, and when the Silver Crystal will be absorbed by the darkness of mine, the universe will belong to me!"

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Uranus lifted her hand "World shaking!"

"Deep submerge!" Neptune shouted beside her close partner.

"Ridiculous!" Chaos laughed and threw the attacks, blown to him, back to Uranus and Neptune. "WATCH OUT!ׅ" I screamed and ran to that direction desperately, but then I heard ׅ"SHIELD!" and my friends and I got protected by some kind of transparent ball, that surrounded us inside itself. I turned around and saw Sakura-chan and her friends. "I thought I told you to go to a safe place" I said, but she smiled "Yeah right. You save my guardian's life, then get in danger because of it and we'll just run away just because you told us? Well, that's not gonna happen. We're gonna win against this thing together, cause you are precious, not just to your friends, but to me, Tomoyo, Yue-san and Kero-chan too."

For a second, her words made me feel like she really knows it's gonna be alright, and we're gonna win this fight, just like she said. I stood up, closed my eyes and my sailor costume changed to Neo Queen Serenity's dress. I lifted my hands and Silver Crystal appeared. "Everyone, put all your mind and heart to one. Make your hearts as one! Offer a prayer to the moon!" In a moment I felt huge power, coming to my hands, even stronger than before and it was crystal clear to me, it wasn't just because Starlights gave me the power. It meant that Sakura and her friends offered a prayer to the moon too. The power felt so huge, I felt like the Silver Crystal was going to shatter, just like the time, when we fought Fiore on the asteroid. "Please, Silver Crystal, help me hang on until the end. For the sake of Sailor Senshi, for the sake of the Earth, our home, friends. For the sake of Sakura-chan, Yue-san and Kero-chan too..." and in a flash, I felt someone appearing beside me and I heard a whisper "It's okay, Usako, I'm here with you."

"Mamo-chan" through my lips flew out a sigh of relief and together we directed the power to Chaos "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" screamed all of us, as a huge blow of blinding light swallowed everything. "NOOOOOO!" groaned the figure, disappearing from the surface of Earth. Then, after a few moments, everything became silent, but at the same time, I saw my Silver Crystal starting to get a golden glow and I felt, how my lips said "Cosmos power, make up!" and my costume changed once again, this time, my hair became silver and the buns became heart-shaped. In my hand appeared a white staff. Somewhere behind me, I heard Sailor Kayuu whispering "She's finally awakened... The strongest Sailor Soldier of all- Sailor Cosmos..."


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Kakyuu's words like from afar, but my mind was still empty. Unconsciously, I raised a staff and shouted "Cosmos Crystal Silver Light!" The staff shone brightly, just like the Moon with its true powers unleashed, and a ray of blinding light wrapped us all. When it disappeared, we saw a girl, with dark hair, combed in a braid, eyes, blue, like Seiya's, though her Sailor costume was like Kakyuu's, just that the red places were golden and blue. "Long time, no see, Kakyuu onee-sama" the girl smiled towards the Kinmoku princess. The Starlights turned along with their lady and kneeled, while Kakyuu tightly embraced her sister. "Saki-chan, where have you been? Why didn't you come to me? You know perfectly that I would always be with you, wherever you go and going to such a dangerous journey without Starlights..." then she turned to us all and smiled "Sorry, I was filled so filled with happiness, I forgot to introduce you. Everyone, please meet my younger sister, Saki, also known as Sailor Iris. Saki, these are the Sailor Senshi of this solar system..." The gaze of Sailor Iris turned to me. She kneeled herself before me "At last, I finally met you, Sailor Cosmos, the future queen of this planet. No pleasure can be felt as big as having you as my onee-sama's acquitance and ally." Hearing those words, I felt Sakura's and her group's shocked and confused looks. They didn't understand anything, they didn't know anything about all of this, though meeting Kakyuu's sister was also a surprise to me. I came to Sailor Iris and caressed her cheek "It's a pleasure to us too, to meet Princess Kakyuu's sister. She was very worried to know you're gone, you know? Still, she told me you're looking for a magician with strong powers to help you restore Kinmoku star. Tell us, how is your trip? Maybe you found something?" The Imouto-chan lifted her eyes to me "Actually, I did sense someone really strong, close to you, though it was only for a second. It wasn't anything similar to the power of Senshi, more like a magician's..."

The silent stood in the park. Everyone thought the same- Sakura-chan might be the one, who's power Sailor Iris felt. It was probably at the time,when along with the senshi, she gave me the power, which helped me to become Sailor Cosmos... I turned to Sakura-chan and her group "Sakura-chan, you're the one who uses magic powers. Maybe you're the one, that Sailor Iris is looking for?" The girl's eyes widened "Well, yes, but why do you need my powers?" Suddenly I saw fear in her eyes, her guardians also stood up, ready to protect their mistress. Sailor Jupiter stepped in front "Wait, it's not what you think..." but Sakura shook her head and screamed "NOOOOO!" and she wss wrapped in a blinding pink light. When it disappeared, everything was damaged- the trees were down, along with the main clock, the one,where I had so many memories with Mamo-chan and Chibiusa. I got down to my knees, feeling all hopeless, with tears flowing down my face. Why? Why such a gentle and sweet girl did such a horrible thing? Kakyuu was also looking sad "Sailor Cosmos, she was your friend, right?"

"There's no such thing as a friend, when a human does so much damage to such a big territory!" Sailor Star Healer was filled with rage. "What if someone got hurt? Okay, we weren't hurt, the princesses also, but Tokyo is full of people, who don't have such abilities to prievent themselves from harm! We have to destroy that horrible person, before she destroys this world!"

My mind shook off, hearing those words. They're going to destroy Sakura-chan?! You've got to be kidding me. I slowly stood up. Further ahead, Kero-chan and Yue-san were still shocked. I went to them "Are you two okay?" Both nodded. "What happened? Why did she run away, I don't understand..." Kero-chan was mumbling to himself, but Yue looked at me "Why do you need powers of our mistress? You are strong enough, along with your friends". I told him the whole thing, without any secrets, from Galaxia, to Earth, almost being destroyed. Guardian of the moon was looking at me confused. "So, you're willing to tell me, that you need Sakura's powers to restore their planet? You think she can do it?" I nodded "I KNOW she can". Then I heard footsteps coming closer. I turned around and saw everyone coming closer. Sailor Neptune seemed worried but succeded speaking calmly "It will be okay, if she is capable to do it, but first, we need to find her, and we have no clue where she's hiding."

"You may not, but I think I do..." Yue lifted up his eyes to the Senshi.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She was surrounded by Sakura trees. "I wonder, how it happened" Sakura was in a place, where she has been before. Turning round, she saw that she's not in Ichi no Hashi park- she was nearby amusement park, the one, where Eriol's house once stood. "Did I just... teleport?" she spoke, unable to believe her own words. Suddenly she felt something warm in her hand. She looked down and saw a Sakura Card, forming in her hand. On it was written "TELEPORT" and at the same moment all part of town heard a very shocked "HOEEEEEEEE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was confused. "I wonder, how did I do that...And Kero-chan, Yue-san and Usagi-san aren't here either...I'm scared...I'm all alone here..."

"No, you're not, Sakura-san." The girl gasped, as from around the corner slipped no one other than Eriol Hiiragizaawa. "Long time, no see, Sakura-san" he smiled.

"Eriol-kun" Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. "What happened? How did I manage to teleport here? Where are Usagi-san and the others?"

Eriol looked at her "Sakura-san, there was a bit of a misunderstanding and your fear of unknowing caused your hidden powers to act separately from your consciousness. Princess of the Moon, Princess of Kinmoku star and their guardians, together with your guardians are still in the Ichi no hashi park. You need to enwoke THE TELEPORT card and return there. You have a mission and only you can do this."

"A mission?" she looked at him confused. The boy nodded.

"Yes, but this time you need to listen to them carefully. I'm sure they understand & I can assure you- no one's ever gonna hurt you. No one can take the pride that you carry with the name of a Mistress of Sakura Cards." and smiled at her. "Besides, you hace your invincible phrase, don't you?"

Sakura wiped her tears, smiled and lifted up her head "Everything will surely be alright." and along with those words, the Sakura Card appeared in her hands."THE TELEPORT" she read and her body started glowing. A moment after that, she disappeared from the eyes of boy. He smiled again.

"Good luck, Sakura-san..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At that time, in Ichi no hashi park, the Sailor Senshi,together with Sailor Cosmos, Yue and Kerberos were looking for a sign, something that would lead them to Sakura.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her" Sailor Star Healer was filled with rage. The others were also looking fierce. Guardians of Sakura stood up, preparing to fight. Sailor Cosmos noticed that. "What are you doing, you all?!Do you really think, that fighting each other is the best option?!"

Yue, the Moon guardian, looked at her "Those people are talking about our Mistress in an appropriate way. Should we be standing like stones after this?"

Sailor Cosmos closed her eyes and quietly said "As long as I'm known as Sailor Moon, fighting each other was never the best option. The only way to achieve peace and victory, was always to work together. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Starlights, you all know that, right?ׅ" she smiled, turning to her beloved friends. They perfectly knew, that during the fight for Hotaru-chan, Chibiusa-chan and the rest of the world, the Senshi were able to win because uniting their hearts, it powered up Sailor Moon. During the fight with Sailor Galaxia, Starlights came to trust Sailor Moon and it gave courage and hope for her to win against Chaos. Remembering that, their eyes met and smiled back at her. Uranus kneeled before her precious princess "Yes, princess Serenity..."

A while after her words, a ray of light shone from the sky, straight down to the park. Everyone gasped and a small figure of a girl appeared at the end of it. Sakura came with her head down. "Everyone, forgive me for causing such problems for you all. I was given a lesson from a certain someone and I'm ready to fix the damage..." and bowed before all of them. Then all of a sudden, Sailor Cosmos ran to the girl and hugged her with teary eyes. "Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're back and you're safe!I knew,you will!"

"Forgive me, Usagi-san, for troubling you" cried Sakura. "I came back, because I was told to have faith in my powers and because I was said you all have mission for me."

Everyone's eyes turned to Sailor Iris, who stepped in front and smiled at Sakura. "We're sorry to have scared you, Sakura-chan, but we need your help, because in order to restore our Kinmoku star, we were told to find a powerful magician and because we perfectly feel how strong you are, we think you might be the one, who can bring our world back to the way it was..."

Sakura was confused "Okay, but I'm not sure, how can I restore it? I don't have a card like this."

Sailor Iris smiled "Yes, but together with Sailor Cosmos, you willׅ. That's why I'm here, and that's why I'm glad she awakened. The power of the Silver Crystal became just enought powerful to give you such power. I saw that in a prophetic dream. There was a man with black hair. He had similar magic to yours, Sakura-chan. He told me these words and I was told to convey them to you..."

"CLOW" Yue, Kerberos and Sakura thought the same thing together. Then, the girl nodded. "So how can we unite our powers?"

Sailor Cosmos came to her. "Since ancient times, the only way for Silver Crystal to release its powers, the wielder of this stone had to pray for the Moon to give the power. The Silver Crystal remains the same in powers, no matter if it appears in the past or in the future. So, Sakura-chan, please pray with me. Pray for the Moon to give you the powers for the Card you need." The girls came closer to each other. In the hands of Sailor Cosmos appeared a stone in shape of a flower in a blinding light. Both of them put their hands together and prayed. Suddenly, they all were wrapped in that light, the Senshi were turned to their princess forms and in a few moments, when the light disappeared, Sakura was holding a pink card with a sign RESTORE and all surroundings, damaged after Sakura's disappearance, were restored to the way it was. Then Starlights and Princesses Kakyuu and Saki, gasped.

"Did you feel it too?" they asked each other. "The life in our star, flowing again?" and they all started crying tears of joy. Sailor Cosmos also cried, until she lost her strength and collapsed with her clothes turned back to casual. Luckily, Prince Endymion caught her. Everyone panicked "USAGI!" but he assured that she's just resting, cause she used the Silver Crystal too often in one time. Fighter came to them, looked at Usagi, sleeping in Mamoru's hands, caressed her cheek and whispered "Thank you, Odango" and the group flew away to the far skies, disappearing out of their sight. Sakura turned to her guardians.

"We should go home, Yue-san, Kero-chan." but her face wasn't smiling. Guardian of the Moon came to her "Mistress, I know you're worried about the descendant of Clow, and I'm sorry for not telling you, but he's safe. He made it through the mission together with his Mother's help and he asked us to inform you that on weekend he'll be returning home."

Sakura's eyes filled with joyful tears and she smiled at them "Thank you, now I'm really okay!" and the three of them went to the exit of park. The Senshi detransformed to their casual appearances and went to Usagi's home to put her to rest. The night sky was filled with stars and the air had a gentle scent of cherry blossoms. When they put Usagi in her bed, Mamoru stayed by her, kissed her and whispered "Today, you were so great, Usako. No matter in what form, you will always be the most brightly shining star...I love you..."


End file.
